Jane the Ripper
Courtney Norris (née Lipton) is the aunt of Edward Maglio and the sister of Diana Maglio. She aspired to be a justice warrior from childhood, though her ideas came to be at odds with her sister Diana's very different ideology of seeking to avoid conflict. This fascination with fighting crime led to her taking martial arts classes throughout her life and eventually transforming into a masked vigilante named Jane the Ripper. Later in 2019, Courtney went to Venezuela to help rebuild the Free Venezuelan People's Army after it tore itself apart with in-fighting and factionalism in the wake of the death of its founder after the fall of Los Eternos. She then helped to reunite the resistance against Division 9, formerly a Venezuelan military division that took over the Venezuelan government following the fall of Los Eternos earlier that same year, only to transform it into a military dictatorship. Courtney's campaign against Division 9 eventually caught the attention of her nephew Edward, who returned to Venezuela against the wishes of his own family on his own personal mission to get his Aunt Courtney out of the country alive. Biography Pre-Venezuelan Civil War Not much is known about Courtney's early life. However, it is known that she is the older sister of Diana Maglio. In 2000, she became an aunt to triplets, and eventually maternal twins. 2010, she married Damien Norris, a journalist for The New York Times. Venezuelan Civil War In 2019, Courtney Norris went to Venezuela after her husband Damien went missing while investigating Division 9, a corrupt Venezuelan special operations group. She found out that Damien was arrested and imprisoned after Division 9 found out he was attempting to expose the military unit's corruption to the world. After rescuing Damien from a Division 9 stockade, she also discovered that Rodrigo Carballal, the founder and former leader of the Free Venezuelan People's Army, which fought against Los Eternos and Division 9, had died of pneumonia and that the resistance had descended into in-fighting. Deciding to reunite the organization against a common enemy, Courtney and Damien went to work rebuilding the resistance and reuniting it against Division 9. From 2019 to 2020, Courtney conducted sabotage operations against Division 9, operating under the name Jane the Ripper. In early 2020, Courtney's exploits caught the attention of her nephew Edward. Her missions in Venezuela eventually convinced Edward that he needed to get involved in the situation, despite facing opposition from his family. Nontheless, Edward chose to return to Venezuela anyway, fearing that if he stayed out of the war, Courtney would end up the same way his father did during the War against Los Eternos. Courtney Norris later encountered Edward during an assassination mission, which surprised her, as she didn't want anyone following her, much less a family member, for fear that if anyone followed her, it would lead Division 9 to figure out what she was doing and either arrest or assassinate her. However, Edward retorted that he only returned because he was convinced that if he stayed, Courtney would end up like his father, something Courtney admitted he was right about later down the line. Edward, Courtney and Damien began working together to conduct sabotage operations against Division 9, assassinating key Division 9 officers in order to weaken the new dictatorship government, while simultaneously rebuilding the scattered resistance fighters. Crossing the line Jane the Ripper eventually found out that Division 9's new commander, Diego Herrera, was targeting Edward Maglio after news got out of the young man's return to Venezuela. Convinced that Diego needed to die in order to protect Edward, Jane pursued Diego, tracking him to an underground data center in a Division 9 FOB. She stealthily infiltrated the unit and entered the data center, only to discover that Diego's men had been spying on Edward throughout his adventures with his aunt (having mistaken him for a CIA agent). Infuriated, she killed the Division 9 agents in the facility before taking on Diego one on one, beating him within an inch of his life before Edward arrived, intending to stop Diego from starting a third world war by killing CIA operatives in Venezuela. When Edward saw what he had done, he confronted Diego, but Jane stopped him, claiming that all Diego deserved was the death penalty. Edward retorted that the only lawful resolution was to have Diego arrested and have him stand trial for his crimes. Diego proceeded to mock Edward and Courtney's differences, noting that even if he were to die, Division 9 would simply find another repalcement and continue their crusade against the United States government. He also threatened the lives of Edward's family back home, claiming that he had sleeper agents inside America waiting for orders to brutally massacre Edward's entire family, before pulling out a knife and threatening to start by killing Edward himself. Hearing these words caused Courtney to snap, and kill Diego by beating his brains in. She also massacred dozens of Division 9 operatives in a brutal killing spree while she and Edward escaped the facility. At this point, Edward began to realize that his own aunt had been consumed by hatred and was turning into a monster. World War III begins TBA Personal details Personality TBA Physical appearance Courtney looks deceptively taller than she really is; she is currently 5'3" but physically looks 5'7". She is a blonde woman with blue eyes. Habits and beliefs TBA Abilities TBA Equipment Weaponry TBA Other equipment *'Painkiller Jane Mantel': In her early days as Jane the Ripper/Painkiller Jane, Courtney wore a black beanie hat, and a black Kevlar jacket with a black scarf concealing the lower half of her face, resembling Hellcat from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *'Jane the Ripper Mantel': During her latter days as Jane the Ripper, Courtney wore a customized Kevlar vest with desert camouflage, complete with a mask covering the lower half of her face and a headset, along with fingerless Kevlar gloves and brown Cargo pants. She wore another configuration in all black camouflage for night operations. Gallery TBA Quotes Dialog "Damn it, Eddie! I told you to stay in the States! It's too dangerous for you here!" "You know what, I actually thought staying in the States was a great idea-until I remembered what happened to Dad. So I had to get involved! Besides, if I didn't come here, you'd be rotting in a Division 9 stockade by now!" - Courtney arguing with her nephew over getting involved with the war on Division 9. "Why did you follow me? I explicitly told you not to-!" "Yeah, I remember. But guess what? I came anyway. You want to know why? It was because of Dad. Those cartel monsters-they killed Dad and kidnapped Marsha. You think the cartel was barbaric? These guys-this Latin American Nazi regime-they're capable of so much worse! I mean, you've seen the TV news, the horror stories of survivors that fled the country." "That was precisely the reason why I told you to stay away." "Well, guess what? That's also precisely the reason why I chose to come back here and get you home! I just couldn't fathom the possibility that you'd get caught and imprisoned for life without trial in a Division 9 stockade, or tortured to death in one of their prison camps! So it's either I get you home, or Division 9 throws us all in a stockade or kills us both!" "I'm STAYING, Ed! I'm needed here!" "Why would that be? Last time I checked, Rodrigo's...." (beat) "You didn't hear? Rodrigo's dead, Eddie." (Silence; then...) "Great...Did Division 9 blow his head off? Was he tortured to death? Did...?" "He died of pneumonia two months ago. Resistance had fallen apart, torn itself to pieces because people couldn't get along. Someone needs to reunite these guys against the new enemy. If I don't do it, who will?" - Courtney Norris and Edward Maglio, in which the former reveals the reason why she is fighting Division 9 in Venezuela. Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Morally ambiguous